Le prochain postit
by Mademoiselle Xina
Summary: Sur un pot de glace, sur une balançoire et sur d'autres objets incongrus, des post-its qui rappellent des moments de leur vie commune. Mais où mènent-t-ils ? Et surtout quel sera le prochain post-it ?


**LE PROCHAIN POST-IT**

**Disclamer ; **Lily, James & toute la bande à J. K, appartiennent à J.K Rolwing, mais peut être que si j'arrive à me faire inscrire sur son testament...  
><strong>Rating ;<strong> Un petit rating K, c'est plein d'amour, c'est tout doux, c'est tout chou :)  
><strong>Le petit mot de l'auteur ;<strong> Beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont demandé une suite à Les petits avions en papier, bon ce n'est pas la réponse de James, mais c'est un autre moment de leur vie commune sur le même genre & j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que Les petits avions en papier.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait faire bien cinq bonnes minutes, peut être même dix, elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, qu'elle jouait avec sa plume. L'enfer de la page blanche, cela n'existe pas seulement pour les écrivains, mais pour les journalistes aussi malheureusement. La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir, elle devait écrire son article, quand on était journaliste en free lance on ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater ne serait-ce qu'un article.<p>

« - Rhaaaa ! Fait trop chaud. Je crois que je vais fondre. Il fait tellement chaud… En plus James n'est toujours pas arrivé… »

Il était déjà sept heures, James travaillait comme détective privé et pouvait parfois rentré très tard. Cependant, il lui avait promis de ne jamais rentrer trop tard… Mais ce soir là, il ne semblait pas capable de respecter sa promesse. Et bien si c'est ça, elle allait manger toute la glace au chocolat et ca sera tant pis pour lui na ! Déterminée, Lily se leva et partie prendre la glace dans le frigo, car oui elle avait cette manie de la ranger dans le bac à légume pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop froide. Cependant, lorsqu'elle prit la glace, elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il y avait un post-it.

**Tu te souviens de ce jour là ? Retrouve-moi là bas **

Un petit sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Lily. Ce jour là, c'était le premier jour les premières courses qu'ils avaient fait. Lily qui détestait quand la glace était trop froide avait tenu que la glace soit rangée dans le bac à légume, chose qui était tout simplement inconcevable pour James pour qui la glace devait être rangée dans le congélateur et nulle part ailleurs. Et bien entendu cela s'était emballé et Lily furieuse avait prit le pot de glace au chocolat, le parfum préféré de James et était partie se cacher dans le parc pour tout manger et se venger de lui. Mais il était rapidement venu la rejoindre, la sauvant de plusieurs kilos en trop et d'une crise de fois. Et c'était là qu'elle allait.

Bien qu'il soit sept heures passé, on était en été et le soleil était encore haut. Les enfants jouaient encore donc dans le parc. Cependant, ils semblaient évitaient un endroit. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel endroit… James n'était pas là. Mais sur la balançoire il y avait un autre petit post-it.

**Lorsque sonnera huit heures, suit les coups de l'horloge. En attendant, amuse-toi bien avec balançoire ! **

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire et après avoir glissé le post-it dans sa poche, elle se mit à se balancer. Laissant ses pensées retourner dans le passé, il y a un an, jour pour jour, pour être plus précise. Il était là, tout les deux.

_« - Plus haut ! Plus haut ! Je veux atteindre le ciel !  
>- Hey n'essai pas de t'envoler sans moi !<br>- Si je m'envole tu viendras me chercher avec ton balai.  
>- Comme un chevalier servant venant chercher sa princesse sur son cheval blanc ?<br>- Oui ! Je serais ta princesse et tu seras mon prince. » _

_James se mit à rire et le cœur de Lily s'envola de bonheur lorsqu'elle entendit se rire cristallin. Soudainement il arrêtât la balançoire et la fit tourner vers lui. Son visage était très sérieux, chose qui était inhabituel chez lui. Il avait l'air un peu nerveux, second élément inhabituel. _

_« - J'ai quitté le manoir.  
>- Le quitter, mais pourquoi ? Tu vas vivre où ?<br>- Car il est temps que je ramène ma princesse dans mon château. Lily, ca te dirait de venir vivre dans mon château ? J'ai peur de me sentir seul. » _

_Elle ne put rien répondre, les mots étaient insuffisants pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Se levant elle sauta au cou de James, libérant par la même occasion la balançoire qui tourna sur elle-même et cogna Lily qui perdit l'équilibre et qui tomba sur James. Ce dernier explosa de rire._

_« - Je dois prendre ça pour un oui.  
>- Bien plus. » <em>

Un son de cloche se mit à résonner aux oreilles de Lily, interrompant brusquement sa rêverie. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Tournant la tête à droite. A gauche. Elle chercha la source du bruit. Enfin ! Enfin, elle la repéra. Lily se mit alors à courir dans le quartier, cherchant l'Eglise, déjà elle était en train d'atteindre son huitième coup. Et puis… Et puis plus rien. Elle n'avait pas trouvé l'Eglise à temps… Cet abrutit de Potter l'avait fait courir pour rien ! Rhaaa ! Si elle le choppait, il allait se faire massacrer !

« - Mademoiselle Evans ? »

Lily se retourna surprise et vit que c'était une nonne qui lui était complètement inconnue. Elle était plutôt jeune et très belle, beaucoup trop belle au goût de Lily, qui était bien ravie qu'elle ait prit le voile. Comme ça, cela fera une midinette en moins à tourner autours de son James !

« - Heu oui, c'est moi.  
>- Tenez, un jeune homme m'a demandée de vous remettre ça. »<p>

La jeune nonne tendit un lourd paquet à Lily avant de repartir. Ainsi elle était devant l'Eglise… Elle était toute petite et on avait dû mal à la repérer. Mais elle était bel et bien là. Cependant, Lily se détacha du charmant spectacle, beaucoup trop préoccupée par le paquet. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une veste.

**Met là, où tu risque d'avoir froid comme la dernière fois. **

« - Non mais pour qui il se prend ? »

Néanmoins elle l'enfila et partie sur les lieux de cette dernière fois. A Poudlard ils étaient sortis pendant quelques mois et puis elle avait rompu et quitter le pays pour faire le tour de l'Europe et essayer d'oublier James. Elle était tombée amoureuse et elle a prit peur. C'était idiot, mais bon, elle était idiote. Pendant son voyage elle avait découvert mille et une chose, mais ce ne fut que de retour à Londres qu'elle vu la seule chose qu'elle désirait vraiment.

_« - Lily ! »_

_La jeune femme se retourna et son cœur s'emballa, comme la dernière fois. Non, non et non ! Elle s'était jurée de ne plus tomber amoureuse. La dernière fois elle était tombée amoureuse de son ami d'enfance Severus et il l'avait non seulement trahit, mais rejoint les mangemorts, ceux qui avaient en tête d'exterminer les gens comme elle. Aussi elle l'accéléra le pas, cependant il ne cessait de la poursuivre en l'appelant pas son nom. _

_« - Lily !  
>- Monsieur veuillez aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » <em>

_Et plouf ! Lily ne fit pas attention et glissa sur la berge tombant dans la Tamise. Phoua ! Elle allait attraper la peste ou autre maladie de ce genre vu qu'elle était tombée dans la Tamise. Sans plus attendre James retira sa veste et plongea dans l'eau pour l'aider à remonter sur la berge. _

_« - T'es idiot, pourquoi tu as plongé ?  
>- Pourquoi tu as disparu depuis six mois ?<br>- J'avais peur.  
>- Moi aussi. » <em>

_Lily poussa un petit soupir et James lui tendit sa veste, il y avait des moldus autours d'eux, il leur était donc impossible d'utiliser la magie. La rousse l'accepta avec reconnaissance et se laissa guider par James._

« - Voici mon bureau… »

La porte en bois était fermée, Lily glissa ses doigts dessus. Lorsqu'elle était revenue en Angleterre elle vivait à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un appartement. Après être tombée dans l'eau, James l'avait emmené ici et avait refusé qu'elle le quitte avant qu'elle lui ait juré que plus jamais elle ne disparaitrait comme ça. Elle est restée toute la nuit avec lui, refusant de faire la promesse. Un petit sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, elle n'avait toujours pas fait cette promesse, cependant elle était toujours là avec lui.

**Ce soir j'aurais ma promesse, mais avant tu dois me trouver. **

Lily saisit le post-it du bout des doigts et fronça des sourcils, il n'y avait aucun indice qui lui indiquer où il pouvait bien se cacher

_« - James ! Comment peux-tu rentrer aussi tard ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »_

_Bien qu'il soit deux heures du matin, Lily était là en train de faire des reproches à James. Malgré son message, elle avait été incapable d'aller se coucher et avait attendu son petit ami toute la nuit. Et le fauteuil était franchement inconfortable… Et cet idiot la regardait amusé ! Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et partie allé se coucher sans un mot. Elle enfila de colère son pyjama ne faisant même pas attention qu'elle avait prit le t-shirt de James au lieu du sien. Et avant même qu'il puisse entrer dans la chambre elle éteignit la lampe de chevet. _

_« - Aïe ! »_

_Ca c'était James qui s'était cogné contre un meuble, cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle allume la lampe de chevet. De toute façon elle sentit rapidement deux bras l'entourés. Elle se tortilla, mais les bras se resserrèrent, l'empêchant de bouger. Déjà elle sentait le souffle de son amant sur sa nuque._

_« - Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?  
>- Un jour tu ne pourrais pas revenir, j'ai cru que ce jour était arrivé…<br>- Je reviendrai toujours ici.  
>- Ouais parce que c'est le seul endroit où tu vis.<br>- Non, car je suis certain de t'y retrouver. » _

Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre plus fort et sans plus elle se mit à courir jusqu'à leur appartement. Le sport ce n'était pas son truc, elle était obligée de l'avouer, mais là, là elle poussait de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour pouvoir aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Mais elle était encore trop lente, toujours trop lente à ses yeux. La petite Eglise, le parc et voilà enfin l'appartement. Dans sa précipitation elle fit tomber ses clés. Elle poussa un petit juron et enfin une exclamation de joie quand la clé pénétra dans la serrure. Leur appartement était au troisième étage et bien entendu l'ascenseur était en panne… Aussi elle se mit à courir à nouveau et ce fut légèrement essoufflée qu'elle arriva devant la porte qui était entrouverte, avec un post-it dessus.

**Tu te souviens de la première où on est entré dans l'appartement ? **

_« - Et voilà notre appartement !  
>- Notre appartement, j'aime entendre cela. James ! Tu fais quoi ? »<em>

_Ce dernier venait de l'attraper sous les genoux pour le tenir dans ses bras. La jeune femme se mit à rire et passa ses bras autours du cou de James pour ne pas tomber. _

_« - On va faire comme les jeunes mariés du film qu'on a vu au cinéma hier. » _

_Lily se mit à rire tendit que James se mit à essayer d'ouvrir la porte alors qu'il la tenait dans les bras. La jeune fille se mit à sourire._

_« - Peut être que tu devrais ouvrir la porte ?  
>- Hum oui, peut être… Deux secondes ma princesse. » <em>

_Il reposa avec un air gêné Lily et ouvrit la porte avant de reprendre la sorcière dans ses bras et de l'amener sur le canapé où il la déposé avec douceur. Un air intéressé apparut sur son visage et il glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée._

_« - Ca te dirait qu'on fasse quelque chose ?  
>- Hum oui, peut être fermer la porte ? » <em>

Lily poussa doucement la porte qui était ouverte et la referma derrière elle avec précaution. Il n'y avait pas de trace de James. Cependant il y avait un post-it sur le canapé. Le prochain post-it était là.

**Lily, veux tu m'épouser ? **

Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre particulièrement fort et ses joues devinrent rouges de plaisir. Elle dû relire plusieurs fois le post-it pour être certain que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et elle vit James sortir de la cuisine le pot de glace dans les mains. Un petit sourire nerveux était sur son visage, il attendait une réponse. Cependant Lily ne dit rien, attrapant un post-it et un stylo, elle griffonna quelques mots rapidement dessus avant de le coller sur le front de James qui se mit à protester. Mais Lily l'ignora et attrapa le pot de glace qu'il tenait.

« - Rha tu as pratiquement finit le pot de glace !  
>- Lily ?<br>- Hum ? La glace est trop froide…  
>- Tu n'as pas répondu…<br>- Si tu doutes de ma réponse il faudra attendre le prochain post-it !»

James la regarda surpris et se mit à poursuivre Lily qui était partie se cacher dans la chambre. Cela lui apprendra à lui poser une question dont la réponse était tout à fait évidente. Elle n'a jamais eut besoin de lui jurer qu'elle restera avec lui, car dès qu'elle eut posé le pied en Angleterre il y a deux ans et qu'elle vit James, elle su que plus jamais elle ne pourra le quitter.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Et si vous vous lâchez vous pourrez être invité au mariage prochain de Lily &amp; James (pourquoi s'arrêter à la demande ? ^^)<p> 


End file.
